


Gingerbread Shortage

by WintersLoneWolf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Gingerbread Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Anakin just wants to eat the gingerbread house. That’s all.





	Gingerbread Shortage

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, and all that jazz.

It was Life Day Eve and the outside world bustled around, doing last minute things before the day was up. It was just another calm and peaceful day in the couple’s apartment.

“Anakin,” Padme starts, reprimanding him. “We aren’t going to have anything left to build the house with if you keep eating all the gingerbread.”

Said man stops midway in grabbing a wall of the house and looks at her sheepishly. He slowly puts it back where he had gotten it and Padme watches like a hawk – ensuring he didn’t take anything else.

Anakin found that eating a gingerbread house was more fun versus building it. If you asked him, you were going to eat it anyway, so why put all this effort into building it? Really, it was just a waste of time. That was his logic, anyway. If you asked Padme, you'd get a different answer altogether. 

So, instead of being tempted by the delicious looking bare bones of the house, he merely concentrated on Padme – maybe that would help. He propped his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands, observing her as she put it together. The aromas were not helping his case. Anakin was fighting the urge to quickly grab one of the candies and pop it into his mouth when his wife wasn’t looking. But he told himself he needed to behave, lest he’d be reprimanded.

As the temptations grew, he forced himself to look to the transparisteel and watch as the fat snowflakes fall lazily to the ground. He watches them until Padme said she was done. Anakin turns his attention back to the little edible house and licks his lips in anticipation. He reaches a hand out and Padme promptly smacks it away. Anakin pouts and Padme fixes him with an intense gaze, “You can have it after Life Day.”

He wasn’t going to make it that long! 

“Are there any leftovers?” he asks, innocently, trying to keep any hope out of his voice.

He’d have to settle for this.

Padme considers, and slides over a piping bag containing the last little bit of icing. Anakin eagerly takes it and squeezes it into his mouth, happily swallowing it. Padme shakes her head in amusement before moving the gingerbread house to the kitchen counter and walking away. Anakin looks at it and deeply considers walking over there and stealing something off it. Who was going to stop him? Padme had left it unprotected – probably as a test for him, and if that was the case, it was working.

Anakin bites his lip, squeezes his eyes shut and balls his hands into fists. _You’re not going to eat anything off it until after Life Day._

With this statement in mind, he stands up and marches right past it and into the living room where he finds Padme making some arrangements. 

Anakin sits down on the couch and watches her as she finishes up her work and comes over and sits down with him, curling against his side. He wraps an arm around his wife and comments, “Your festive work looks wonderful, Angel.”

Padme giggles and kisses his cheek. “Thank you, Ani.”

They spend the time watching the fat flakes fall and Anakin is bubbling with anticipation for when he can destroy that delicious looking hard work.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
